Picks are well known devices for plucking the strings of guitars and other musical instruments, picks typically being utilized to engage and pluck strings individually and sequentially during play. A wide variety of picks of various shapes and sizes are well known, ranging from the standard pear-shaped pick to other more exotic picks or plectrums exemplified by the following prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 6,133,516, issued Oct. 17, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,307, issued Nov. 16, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,301, issued Feb. 19, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,820, issued Oct. 18, 1949, U.S. Pat. No. 2,459,274, issued Jan. 18, 1949, U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US 2007/0256533, published Nov. 8, 2007, U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US 2005/0223872, published Oct. 13, 2005, U.S. Design Pat. No. D454,149, issued Mar. 5, 2002, U.S. Design Pat. No. D448,400, issued Sep. 25, 2001, U.S. Design Pat. No. D395,330, issued Jun. 16, 1998, U.S. Design Pat. No. D369,615, issued May 7, 1996, U.S. Design Pat. No. D358,833, issued May 30, 1995 and U.S. Design Pat. No. D356,593, issued Mar. 21, 1995.
Some of the devices disclosed in the above-identified prior art utilize a plurality of jagged or serrated picking edges, while others employ a plurality of “fingers” which are utilized to strike only a single string, either in sequence or simultaneously. This approach severely limits tonal quality and does not begin to approximate the complex music produced by “finger plucking”, that is, plucking of the strings by the player's fingers.